Transformation
by Nightsoul-Knightmare
Summary: After a young teenage girl was kidnapped by Team Galactic, she was submitted to experimentation that changed her life forever, until she met one particular pokemon that would save her from the pain (I suck at summaries) ... (Close enough)


To you, it would a average normal sunny day in the fields, but for me it's just another day for torture,

My name is Mafia, I'm a teenage girl, starting out to being a Trainer but when I was headed to Professor Oak's lab, some group of idiots with goofy looking jumpsuits attacked me, they called themselves 'Team Galactic' and they needed me for some kind of experiment but I wondered, why me? Of all the other trainers and pokemons out in this huge wild world, why me?

I was locked inside some kind of dungeon in their laboratory and I was sitting beside a fox-like pokemon. The pokemon had a white mark on it's face while it's stood on two of it's legs, it had a fluffy yellow tail with a twig on it and it's ears had orange fluffy fluffs in them, and it kinda surprised me how she can be able to speak to me to. We became close friends in the end because of being stuck in this dungeon for quite a while now and it seemed to me she had a plan to escape but she never really continued it, she was too afraid that the guards might hurt her again, and, it turns out my friend was a new pokemon starter secondary evolution called Braixen but her nickname was 'Carmine'.

I was cuddled up in a corner, rocking myself back and forth, listening to my MP3 player. They let me have it, well, not really, I stole it under their noses while they weren't looking.

Carmine was nervously biting on her paws as the guards checked dungeon by dungeon, checking if anything is out of place, "You think they'll find our secret hatch?" She asked nervously

"Nonsense, they wouldn't even dare come inside, anyway." I said, trying to calm her down as I looked at my watch, to which, I also stole from those idiotic assholes, they're security is very lax, anyways.

As they passed by us, Carmine suddenly went behind me and accidentally pushed me to the ground, I growled as the guards sighed and facepalmed, and passed by, easy as that.

I sighed and leaned on the wall, "God those idiots are nitwits, they didn't even bother to ask themselves why I have a watch and a MP3 player with me." I said, shaking my head a little

It's been 3 months and a half I've been here and it sucks, I never got to get my first pokemon, I'm captured, and stuck in this god forsaken dungeon being experimented by nitwits, yea, what could possibly go wrong with this? I pondered on what my mother would be doing right now when she will/has realized I'm not home yet, because, knowing my mother, she would want me to come back home and show her my new pokemon and give me my stuff back, which she took from me, forcing me to come back and 'show' her my new pokemon, she even bribed me to pick Chikorita because she was 'cute'. Luckily, I sneaked pass her with my MP3.

Few minutes from now, our cells will open and we will go back to eating, then experimentation, again. It started to become like a routine for us, going back and forth. Wake up, eat, experiment, eat, sleep, and repeat for who knows how long. The others have grown to used to the routine but the other have even killed themselves just to put themselves out of their misery.

"I-I'm scared..." Carmine gulped as she gripped my arm even tighter as she hid behind me, the tighter she held my arm, the more it got darker in the room

"Carmine, calm down, control yourself or you'll end up sucking up every electricity in this laboratory." I warned as I patted her back as she breathed heavily, trying to calm herself down

"Yeah, your right, I should save up my energy for the break out..." She sighed as she laid down onto the floor, staring up into the ceiling as she got lost in her thoughts, "Maffie..."

I sighed, "That nickname again?" I thought in annoyance but gathered up my conscience and turned to Carmine, "Yeah, Carm?" I asked as she turned her head to me

"What did they do to you?" She sighed

"What do you mean?" I asked

"I mean..." She sat up and stared at me, "After all of this, you still to manage to stay strong... How?"

"I still got a dream to fulfill, and I did not come this far to die now." I smiled

She sat there silently

"My point is..." I smiled as I patted her back, "Never give up."

She smiled and looked down, "Thanks for being here for me, Maffie."

"Yeah..." I sighed

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

The cell doors opened as the prisoners, or should I say, codes, that's what they call them anyway, came out and went to their respective tables as me and Carmine went to ours. Two other pokemon approached us, a squirrel-like pokemon with a leaf on the head and another fox-like creature a black fur coat with a red tip on her tail. It was Chespin and Zorua, otherwise known as Cres and Vayne. They were close friends like me and Carmine and they were actually sister and brother, rumors said that Vayne was adoped when Cres had found him near an abandoned fire house.

"Hey!" Vayne greeted as she sat down in front of us, "Crone said he wouldn't join us for today but we convinced the guards to let us sleep with you guys!"

"Cool!" I smiled, "How'd you manage that?" I asked as Mafia was talking with Cres about cookies for some weird reason but, I understand why they're like that

"I have my ways to allure men." She snickered as she then turned into a female guard illusion as she adjusted her voice to match the female's appearance

"Sweet!" I said, amazed to know that my friends can, kind of, shift shape themselves or make an illusion, because it would help a lot in the break out... tonight

"Hm... but, Cres is having problems with me, with 'men', you think it's normal, right?" She asked worriedly as she turned to her foster brother who was at the other side of the table chatting

"Of course, your growing into a woman, so he must care about you." I pointed out and ate my salad as she sighed and started eating hers, I could tell she was scared about the break out and experimentation right about now.

But it will be all over, soon enough

**Gawd I can't believe I did this /hides  
I'm just scared of flames from people in this site, so...yeah**  
**REVIEW please~**


End file.
